sahabat yang di tinggalkan
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: mukuro tidak menemui hibari selama 3 bulan. bagaimana kisah 2 sahabat ini?


**Sahabat yang Di Tinggal**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, typo, dll.**

Pagi hari cerah di namimori, cocokkan untuk berjalan – jalan? Apalagi sedang musim semi. Alunan musik musim semi terdengar di mana-mana. Semua orang menyambut dengan baik datangnya musim semi.

Sebenarnya hibari tidak tertarik untuk berjalan-jalan tapi, ia merasa jika dia tak pergi dia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Dan hibari benci musim semi, di mana bunga sakura bermekaran.

Hibari berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang penuh guguran bunga sakura. Hibari berhenti, dia melihat sesuatu yang tak wajar bagi matanya. Seseorang dengan rambut biru nanas, sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang paling besar. Orang itu sedang bermain suling. ( sejak kapan mukuro bisa main suling? Entahlah, anggap saja mukuro di sini bisa main suling. ) hibari kenal lagu itu.

mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de "I won't fall in love again", that was just a lie

mou wasurerarenai nante tada no joudan de

"I can't forget you", was just a joke

wasuretaku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koi shiteitai yo

I don't want to forget you. After all, I want to be loving you 

" kufufu... kita bertemu lagi ya? Apa kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?" ucap orang dengan rambut biru nanas, yang tak lain Rokudo Mukuro. Sambil berhenti memainkan seruling.

" aku tak ingat sama sekali tentang itu." Jawab hibari. Hibari sangat membenci suara tawa mesum itu.

" hibari kyoya, - ..." angin kencang musim semi menghilangkan suara mukuro. Hibari tidak dapat membaca gerak bibir mukuro, karena mukuro tertutup bunga sakura yang gugur, dan seketika menghilang.

" mukuro? " hibari berlari ke tempat mukuro tadi berada. Mencari – cari mukuro, hasilnya nihil. Hibari berpikir apa yang di katakan oleh mukuro. Hibari hanya ingat mukuro berkata " hibari kyoya." Tapi hibari yakin mukuro tidak hanya menyebut namanya, mukuro juga berkata yang lain. Ya... hibari hanya bisa berharap itu bukan kata " selamat tinggal." .

Hibari bersenandung pelan lagu yang di mainkan mukuro tadi. Sebenarnya dia rindu dengan mukuro, karena mukuro tidak menemuinya 3 bulan ini. Angin sepoi – sepoi musim semi, guguran bunga sakura menyihir hibari. Hibari perlahan – lahan menutup matanya, hingga tertidur di bawah pohon sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari perlahan – lahan membuka matanya, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang berlumuran darah, di bawah pohon sakura ilusi dan di pandang rendah oleh mukuro. Ya... hibari ingat itu hari pertama dia bertemu rokudo mukuro, dan di mana mukuro membuat karnivora namimori chuu takluk padanya. Setelah kejadian itu hibari dan mukuro selalu bersama-sama. Semua hal dari bertarung, belajar, bermain, dll, mereka lalui bersama. Hingga mukuro harus masuk penjara di vendicare. Sejak itu hibari merasa kesepian, walaupun mukuro rutin menemuinya hibari tak puas, karena mukuro hanya ilusi semata. Tiba-tiba hibari melihat mukuro berlumuran darah. Hibari berlari kearahnya, walaupun jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi hibari tidak dapat meraih mukuro. Mukuro tersenyum pasrah, " selamat tinggal." Itu kata yang keluar dari mukuro. " jangan tersenyum pasrah dengan lumuran darah, dasar herbivore." Hibari menyentuh pundak mukuro dan seketika itu juga mukuro hilang, meninggalkan hibari lagi.

.

.

.

Hibari bangun, peluh mengucur dengan cepat dari dahinya, dan terengah – engah. Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Hibari menyentuh pipinya, air mata. " huh.. untuk apa aku menangis buat dia. Kurang kerjaan BANGET!" umpat hibari dengan menekankan suara pada kata banget. Hibari menghapus air matanya, dan beranjak pergi untuk pulang.

Setelah hibari cukup jauh, muncullah mukuro. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. " yang kamu mimpikan itu benar kyo-kun." Mukuro menghilang lagi di telan guguran sakura. Hibari menoleh, dia merasa dia terpanggil seseorang. Tapi tak ada orang lain selain dia. Hibari kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian itu, dan sejak itu tiap hari hibari datang ke tempat itu. Dia berharap bertemu mukuro. Tapi, dia tak pernah menemui mukuro.

.

1 tahun berlalu..

.

.

2 tahun berlalu..

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian..

Selama itu pun, ketika musim semi hibari ke tempat itu. Saat ini umurnya 25 tahun, dia di tinggal sahabatnya mukuro 10 tahun yang lalu. Hibari mencoba untuk tidak terlalu rindu pada mukuro, tapi hibari tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Musim semi ini berbeda.

Hibari melihat mukuro lagi. Di bawah pohon yang sama, waktu yang sama, dan dalam keadaan yang sama. Hanya saja anehnya itu mukuro 10 tahun yang lalu. Mukuro berhenti memainkan serulingnya. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan hibari berlari ke arah mukuro, dan memeluk mukuro. Air mata turun dari matanya, hibari benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya ini.

" kufufu.. kau benar-benar merindukanku kyo-kun? Aku juga." Tanya mukuro, sambil membalas pelukan hibari. Mereka berpelukkan beberapa saat, hingga mukuro melepaskannya. " kyo-kun dengarkan aku. Kau ingatkan 10 tahun yang lalu saat kau bermimpi di bawah pohon sakura ini?" hibari hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban. Mukuro menghela nafas, mimiknya serius. " kyo-kun, maafkan aku. Tapi mimpi itu benar, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tolong jangan bersedih, tetap tersenyum di saat kematianku ini. Seruling ini untukmu. Jika kau rindu padaku mainkan seruling ini dengan lagu yang dulu aku ajarkan ke padamu." Ujar mukuro sambil menyerahkan seruling itu pada hibari. Hibari kaget apa yang ia dengar dari mulut mukuro sendiri. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mukuro menghapus air mata itu. Mukuro tersenyum, hingga akhirnya mukuro hilang lagi di tutup bunga sakura.

Hibari tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Hibari menangis hingga dia merasa tenang. Hibari melihat seruling pemberian mukuro. Hibari mulai memainkan lagu yang dia sukai dan juga di ajarkan mukuro.

aitakute koishikute hanarete  
>I wanted to see you, I miss you and you left<p>

ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
>The smile of that day fell<p>

itsumademo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai  
>You swore forever but you're not here<p>

kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo If it comes true, next year, when the sakura flies down

kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai  
>I want to take photos of us side by side. That day won't come anymore<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari di mana mukuro di makamkan. Semua datang, menangis, terisak. Kecuali hibari, dia tak datang, dia tak menangis. Tapi bermain seruling di bawah pohon sakura di mana dia terakhir bertemu mukuro. Sejak itu, hibari menghilang. Keluarga vongola mencari-cari hibari, tapi tak pernah di temukan.

Hingga 5 tahun kemudian mayat hibari ditemukan di sebelah makam mukuro. Vongola kehilangan 2 guardian yang kuat.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

Maaf jika masih ada yang salah dan kata-katanya kurang efektif. Masih amatiran.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Dan tolong kritik dan saran, and please review.. * bows*

( Cherry Blossom – sakura rock)


End file.
